


Day of All Fools

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how each 'clan' handles the pranking day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of All Fools

Everyone knew to stay out of Keystone and Central on April Fool's Day if they possibly could. Wally would kvetch about the things the Prankster had done, and then that got Barry started in his own memories, while Jay huffed at them and said there was a time when all the Rogues he ever dealt with lived like April Fool's was every day.

Star City was usually more about avoiding the native heroes, because Connor didn't really get April Fool's Day, which made him a prime target for Ollie and Mia both. Unfortunately for them, Dinah took pity on him, and told him some of Roy's best Speedy-era pranks. She was pretty certain it had opened the door to future one-upmanships, but Roy howled with laughter at how well Connor had gotten them.

Even Martian Manhunter avoided the Super family once they got into the spirit. Kryptonians apparently had warped senses of humor.

But everyone in the entire community agreed that the Bats won, hands down, for having the most successful history of April Fool's. Their pranks were aimed to make even the victim laugh, never malicious, never harmful...and always unexpected except from Dick.

Batman called them 'tension-breakers'. Tim saw them as one more anchor in not letting the Loonies of Arkham steal laughter from them all.

April Fool's, though, was the one day of the year that Batman didn't protest too hard if other heroes came to Gotham. He just planned a little more carefully for after the night's work was done.


End file.
